blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Soup/Gallery/3
Crusher vs. the piñata, part 3 S4E20 Pickle trying to open yet another piñata.png S4E20 Crusher drives over yet again.png S4E20 Pickle "Look, Crusher".png S4E20 Pickle shows two piñatas.png S4E20 Crusher rejecting once again.png S4E20 Pickle "Okay".png S4E20 Pickle breaking his piñata.png S4E20 Candy falls out of Pickle's piñata.png S4E20 Candy falls on Pickle's belly.png S4E20 Crusher leaving.png S4E20 Crusher "You got treats?!".png S4E20 Pickle "You wanna share?".png S4E20 Crusher "from this bigger piñata".png S4E20 Crusher jumps up.png S4E20 Crusher breaks the big piñata.png S4E20 Crusher "greatest treats in the whole world".png S4E20 Mud pie falls on Crusher's head.png S4E20 Crusher "Mud pies?!".png S4E20 More mud pies fall on Crusher.png S4E20 Crusher covered in mud pies.png Noodle Falls/The Dirt Dragon S4E20 Rock pile.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt smash the rocks away.png S4E20 Blaze checking up on the scroll.png S4E20 The giant noodle is last.png S4E20 Where will we find it.png S4E20 Blackbelt "We could try over there".png S4E20 Noodle Falls.png S4E20 Noodles pouring at the falls.png S4E20 Blackbelt "There's just one problem".png S4E20 Blaze "What's that, Blackbelt?".png|What's that, Blackbelt? S4E20 Blackbelt "You've gotta get past.png S4E20 Blackbelt "biggest".png S4E20 Blackbelt "baddest".png S4E20 Blackbelt "dirtiest creature in the forest".png S4E20 Dirt Dragon.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon firing balls of dirt.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt see dirt falling.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt flip away.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt flipping backwards.png S4E20 Blackbelt "No one's ever gotten past the Dirt Dragon".png S4E20 Blaze "won't stop us".png S4E20 Blaze "suction power".png S4E20 AJ suggesting a transformation that sucks dirt.png S4E20 Diagram of vacuum truck.png S4E20 Air flows out the vacuum truck's fan.png S4E20 New air moves into vacuum truck.png S4E20 Dirt pulled into vacuum truck.png S4E20 Blaze ready to transform.png S4E20 Transformation interface.png S4E20 First part needed.png S4E20 Fan materializes.png S4E20 Second part needed.png S4E20 Tank materializes.png S4E20 Last part needed.png S4E20 Suction tube materializes.png S4E20 Vacuum truck transformation complete.png S4E20 Blaze transforming.png S4E20 Blaze the vacuum truck.png S4E20 AJ running toward Vacuum Truck Blaze.png S4E20 Blaze ready to suck some dirt.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt start driving.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon throws big balls of dirt.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon looking vicious.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Watch out, Blaze!".png S4E20 First there's two.png S4E20 One more makes three.png S4E20 Blaze "It's suction time!".png S4E20 First dirt ball sucked.png S4E20 Second dirt ball sucked.png S4E20 Third dirt ball sucked.png S4E20 Blaze lands next to Blackbelt.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon launches more dirt.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Dirt alert!".png S4E20 The dragon threw two.png S4E20 Two more make four.png S4E20 Blaze ready to suck again.png S4E20 First suck.png S4E20 Second suck.png S4E20 Third suck.png S4E20 Fourth suck.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt high tire each other.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon furious.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon spinning around.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon tosses the most dirt yet.png S4E20 There's two at first.png S4E20 Three more make five.png S4E20 Blackbelt spectating.png S4E20 Suck 1.png S4E20 Suck 2.png S4E20 Suck 3.png S4E20 Suck 4.png S4E20 Suck 5.png S4E20 Blaze sucked all the dirt.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon lands.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon looks between his legs.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon sees Blaze and Blackbelt leaving.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon depressed.png S4E20 Blaze "We got past the Dirt Dragon!".png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt reach Noodle Falls.png S4E20 Blackbelt getting a giant noodle.png S4E20 Blackbelt chops the noodle.png S4E20 Blackbelt holds the giant noodle.png S4E20 Blackbelt throws the noodle.png S4E20 Noodle falls into Blackbelt's bag.png S4E20 Blaze once again takes out the scroll.png S4E20 Giant noodle, check.png S4E20 All ingredients collected.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt accomplished their task.png Cleaning the dragon/Return trip S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt hear growling.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon returns.png S4E20 Dirt Dragon looking grumpy.png S4E20 Blaze knows what to do.png S4E20 Blaze about to use the vacuum on the Dirt Dragon.png S4E20 Blaze starts vacuuming the dragon's dirt.png S4E20 Dirt vaccumed off dragon's neck.png S4E20 Dirt vacuumed off dragon's back.png S4E20 Dirt vacuumed off dragon's rear end.png S4E20 Dirt vacuumed off dragon's tail.png S4E20 Dirt vacuumed off dragon's wing.png S4E20 Dirt vacuumed off dragon's head.png S4E20 Dragon all cleaned off.png S4E20 Former Dirt Dragon rises off the ground.png S4E20 Now he's a Clean Dragon.png S4E20 Blackbelt asking the Clean Dragon for help.png S4E20 Clean Dragon happy to give a ride.png S4E20 Dragon taking flight.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt board the dragon.png S4E20 Blaze deciding to use Blazing Speed.png S4E20 Blazing Speed deployed.png S4E20 Give us Blazing Speed.png S4E20 Dragon infused with Blazing Speed.png S4E20 Blazing Speed initiating.png|Let's Blaze! S4E20 Dragon unleashing Blazing Speed.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt enjoying the ride.png S4E20 Dragon flying super fast.png Epilogue: Grandma Ninja says thanks S4E20 Blackbelt's dojo overhead shot.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja blowing her nose.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja hears Blackbelt.png S4E20 Clean Dragon flying overhead.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt see Grandma Ninja below.png S4E20 Blackbelt "We're comin' at'cha!".png S4E20 Dragon lands before Grandma Ninja.png S4E20 Blackbelt returns to his grandma.png S4E20 Blackbelt shows his full bag to Grandma Ninja.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja sneezes once again.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja spins in the air again.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Let's get cookin'".png S4E20 Blackbelt tossing the giant noodle.png S4E20 Lemons tossed to dragon.png S4E20 Dragon chops the lemons.png S4E20 Peppers tossed to AJ.png S4E20 AJ chops the peppers.png S4E20 Blaze chops the noodle.png S4E20 Blackbelt chops the noodle further.png S4E20 Ingredients falling into soup bowl.png S4E20 Ninja Soup ready.png S4E20 Standing around the soup.png S4E20 Blackbelt carries the soup.png S4E20 Blackbelt gives Grandma Ninja the soup.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja takes the soup.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja drinking the soup.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "Delicious".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "I stopped sneezing!".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja kicks bags.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja stops kicking.png S4E20 Everyone cheers for Grandma Ninja.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "Thank you, everybody!".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "Especially my little Blackbelty-welty".png S4E20 Blackbelt "I love you, Grandma".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja kisses Blackbelt.png S4E20 Dragon snuggles with Blackbelt and Grandma Ninja.png S4E20 Iris out.png To return to the Ninja Soup episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries